What is that?
by I'm-not-ok
Summary: What have Robin and Raven got that the other Titans don't have?


A/N. A little one shot now because I'm trying to make myself feel better before Valentine's Day.

WHAT IS THAT?

Hell.

Eternal Damnation.

The place where the souls of sinners were sent.

A sea of magma, surrounded all around by furious, relentless fires.

In a certain T shaped building a certain sorceress with azure coloured locks twisted around in her sheets. Beads of sweat rolled off her form, like dewdrops on a midwinters morning. She rolled around the bed like a woman possessed, her face set in a grimace.

"Arrrrrggggggghhhhhhhh!" The figure screamed

Raven had decided that this must be the apocalypse. She couldn't sleep.

The sun glared down upon Jump City and its occupants, unrelenting in its pursuit. She groaned in defeat and kicked the blankets off her form, the silk pooling around her feet.

"This," Raven thought as she moved towards her wardrobe for a towel, "is probably why I shouldn't have chosen black walls and sheets and carpets…."

She grabbed the towel and wiped her body. She had wanted to take a cold shower but now she could feel thirst climbing its way up her throat, drying her tongue. She was parched and irritable.

"I need my tea." She whispered to no one.

Rumbling slightly, she padded her way across to her door and flipped the switch. The door slid sideways causing a slight breeze. She almost groaned in pleasure. The wind caused a delicious sensation on her skin. Hastily leaving that thought behind she swiftly left her room.

"I'm going insane, surely." She thought.

Her body was beginning to react and that, she knew, was dangerous territory. She needed to meditate, and soon. But first, tea…

Raven gracefully entered the hallway and headed for the elevator. She revelled in the cool the mirrors that lined the walls brought. She laid her head on the wall and waited for the inevitable ping.

She lifted her head when she arrived at the common room and headed to the small kitchenette located there. She was so close. Soon she would have her tea. Her mouth felt like a desert. She swore she could feel the sand on her tongue.

Raven busied herself making some tangy lemon tea. She put the kettle on the stove. She was still over heated. Her skin was flushed pink from the heat. The common was no cooler than her room. The metal that Cyborg had used to, 'decorate' the T tower with, had served to make the whole building a gigantic saucepan.

"And she was the food,"

So caught up was Raven with her thoughts that she didn't notice her kettle bubble over the lid. Nor did she notice a little bird enter the room…

"Uhhh Raven," She blinked back to life. Who was that? She didn't notice anyone in the room when she entered.

"Raven. Your water's boiling over. Uh never mind, I got it." She looked over to the stove and saw Robin.

A sweaty, TOPLESS Robin!

"Uh," She squeaked. Averting her eyes from a little bead of sweat running down his six-pack and into his, Oh MY!

Robin just smirked at her behaviour.

"No witty comeback today Raven? My you are getting slow in your old age."

She satisfied herself with a glare towards him. She was irritable and she was not in the mood.

Robin chuckled at her.

"You know you are so cute sometimes."

"I don't do cute Robin."

"I know" He replied, his voice suddenly serious. His eyes traced her body.

"Goddamnit," She swore. Of course she had to pick last night to wear her new black, satin sleep clothes.

It wasn't that she didn't find him attractive. She did. After all she wasn't blind. She could see his six-pack and broad shoulders. He was taller than her now. He stood towering over her at 6'. She missed the feeling of being taller than him. His hair was longer, reminiscent of the future Nightwing. But she wasn't going to let him get to her. They had all changed over the years. She was no exception. While she still remained at a lowly 5'5, her limbs became more slender. She was the shortest now. The others looked upon her both as the baby, because of her height, and the mother, because of her maturity. She had graceful curves in the place of her baby fat. Her cheeks were narrower, her lips fuller. She now had as many male admirers as Starfire even though she remained her ashen colour.

Glaring on last time at him she walked over to Robin and took the kettle from him, careful to avoid touching him. Systematically ignoring Robin she turned from him and poured the water in and realised that she had forgotten sugar. Unknown to everyone, except for Robin, she had a massive sweet tooth. She couldn't have her tea without sugar in it.

Ignoring Robin she reached towards the top shelf and pulled it open. She realised her camisole was riding upwards revealing bare skin.

She reached upwards, going on her tiptoes, trying to find her sugar. She couldn't find it anywhere.

"Humph," she grumbled. This was not what she wanted this morning. This was too much stress first thing. First, the heat, then the insufferable Robin and now she couldn't .. FIND HER SUGAR!

"What is that?" She swivelled her head around to see Robin staring at her lower back.

"Huh?" She replied intelligently.

Robin stepped forward and traced a pattern on her lower back. His hands were surprisingly cool despite the beads of sweat on him. Goosebumps rose on her skin under his touch.

Long, nimble fingers used to the cold bite of steel gently and firmly traced the design on her back. Dipping close to the waistband of her shorts. She felt his breath on her shoulder. Raven flushed a deep red and held back the purr rising out of her throat.

Cyborg had had a lousy morning. He had woken up and realised his metallic were over heated. He had just spent the last hour repairing his internal cooling system.

"What a morning!" he huffed.

All he wanted now was a little protein fix and he didn't want any disruption from any Grass Stain bugging him about how it was morally wrong to eat other animals.

"Well," He thought, "If cows didn't want to be eaten they would be as fast as cheetahs"

So imagine his surprise when he saw His little sister, scantily dressed, on her knees in front of Robin.

"What are you DOING?" His voice raised in indignation.

"Comparing" Robin and Raven chimed together innocently.

Cyborg stalked over to the pair and glared down at both of them as he was still taller than Robin.

"Comparing what?" His eyes narrowed dangerously at them.

"Tattoos." Raven replied, obviously annoyed.

"I.. What? Since when did you have a tattoo Raven? How come I wasn't informed?" Cyborg ranted

Raven, knowing that Cyborg may need a few hours, slunk out of the room, tea left forgotten.

"Forget me did you?" A voice on her neck teased. She turned to face Robin. In turn he pinned her to the wall, claiming her lips in a passionate kiss. Plundering her mouth. She kissed him for all she was worth. He smelled so masculine it made her knees weak. He had a hand placed on her waist, which travelled around and rested on her lower back where her tattoo of a robin lay.

After a while they both emerged, panting, flushed but with big grins adorned on their faces.

"I was just about to take a shower Robin. Care to join me? I would love to see your Raven again."

He just grinned cheekily at her and dragged her upstairs.

A/N Just to let you know the raven is Robin's tattoo. Also, I don't own any of the characters.

Thank you for taking the time to read and have a better Valentine's Day than me.


End file.
